You do What!
by Explorer2
Summary: What happens when Felicity's older brother moves to Starling City, and figures out what her job really is. And who she may or may not be in a relationship with. I do not own anything.
1. Where did you come from?

Chapter One: Back Again

"Who is it Felicity." Brian said tensely into the phone.

"Uh…" was the only response he got.

"Come on I know that you know. Tell me how to lose this guy."

"Ya, that may be kind of a problem…"

"Why?" Replied Brian as he sped through the streets in his new orange corvette. First night being in the city and he was already in trouble.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming again?" Felicity replied as Brian took a hard right around a pole, and shot right back the way he had come.

"Can't I surprise my baby sister on her birthday. Is that a problem? Because this sure is. At least tell me were to go, and stop stalling!" He replied and kindly as he could.

"I love that you came, you just should have warned me first."

"Felicity!" She was cut of right before she started rambling again.

"How do I get rid of this guy, better yet who is he?" Brian was racing down the back streets of Starling City grateful that the cops had not yet caught him. He was almost to Felicity's when this joker comes out of no where and starts tailing him.. well chasing him. Maybe he should have been going the speed limit.

"He's…..Uh well…"

"Come on it can't be that bad." He replied. As the biker got closer, Brian's lips went into a hard concentrated line.

"Ok, fine. He's my boss." She stated in a small voice.

"What! I though your boss was a big spoiled C.E.O. of something."

"He is, was, you know its complicated. Ok, fine just…once you get to Halo street, ' He could he tapping on a key board over his phone, 'take it down three wait, four blocks, and then take a right, a left and another right. You will have to make it a hard right. It goes down into a parking garage, then cut the engine. Make sure to hit the corners at a fast pace in order to buy some time, so the biker has to slow down to get around them. After you get in the garage, I'll shut the door and my bo the biker will keep on speeding by."

"Well hopefully" She whispered under her breath.

"Since when do you have to tell me to go faster." Came the sarcastic reply.

"Ya well I never thought I was going to say it either." came the glum response.

"Get ready… NOW!" The garage was already half way down when he zipped around the corner. He glided smoothly down the incline, and hit the brakes. The garage door hit the the floor before he even came to a full stop.

"Uh, could you come pick me up?"


	2. Catching Up

"That didn't take long." Brian stated as he checked his watch.

"Ya, well don't ever say I can't drive, or that I have never helped." Came the reply as she walked up to give her big brother a hug.

"It's been to long."

"I know, but look at this beauty." He exclaimed with satisfaction as he gestured toward the car.

"I have. Is it another one of your new toys? Is it even legal?

"Of course its legal," he said in a wounded tone, shocked that she would even ask, "and no it is not another one of my toys… It's one of yours." He said and he dangled the keys in front of her. She looked up from inspecting the black interior. The smile on her face growing, if it was even possible.

"Are you joking?" She gasped, but the unmistaken twinkle in his eye, clearly stated he was not.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" She squealed in pure joy as she jumped into his arms to give him another hug.

"Why else would it be orange?" He said with a laugh.

"And remember that when you hear what I have to say" Before he could even finish, she was already ready to ask what he did.

"Is that always the first thing that you think? That I have done something wrong or illegal?"

All he got in reply was the 'Do you really want me to answer that' look.

"Ouch."

"Although, I will not judge… till you tell me what happened."

"Well some of the gang found out I was on my way out here and got a little angry when I didn't tell them. So…. they are coming out in a couple days."

"How many are 'they'?" She asked skeptically.

"Just a couple, like… seven. Wait he cut her off before she could even talk.' we already have housing arrangements." Felicity raises her eyebrows.

"Where?"

"Well the small and finer details, aren't exactly worked out yet."

"Small. Detail. How is where they are going to stay a small detail? If thats a small one, I don't think I even want to know a big one."

"Okay, so maybe it is a big detail. But I got it figured out. I have been thinking about it for a while now and I'm going to buy a house." He said with triumph and a smile. She stared at him a couple seconds longer.

"Good for you. Tell me, how does this settle the problem?" His smile faltered just a little.

"Here. I've been thinking about it for a while now and though it would be nice to be near my little sis." Felicity paled just a little.

"You mean buy a house.. here? Well I don't know if thats a great idea…" She trailed off, as she thought of how she spent her nights, and most of her days.

"You've been nagging me for months, if not a year. I confess, this is not the reaction I thought I was going to get."

"How many surprises do you think I can take? First the death trap on wheels, which is amazing by the way, then moving here, which would also be great. What's next are you going to tell me that youre married and have a kid?"

"Well…." She smacked him.

"Don't you Dare!" She said threateningly, as her finger went to his chest.

"Brian, if I figure out that.." The words were slowly drawn out. His hands went immediately up.

"I'm just kidding!"

"You better be. Besides I would have figured out, there is a reason why everyone calls me a stalker." She stated almost smugly.

"Ok you win." There was a slight pause. " So… do you know any good houses for sale?"


End file.
